


Son mari, sa femme

by sasunarufann



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Points of View, Romance, centré sur Chichi, parce qu'elle est injustement mal aimée, sans dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasunarufann/pseuds/sasunarufann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les débuts du couple Chichi/Goku, à partir de la fin de DB. Ils se sont mariés, certes, mais qu'en est-il ensuite ? Comment, de parfaits inconnus, vont-ils s'aimer ?<br/>Chapitre 1 sur Chichi, le suivant sur Goku.<br/>Fic contemplative, sans dialogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chichi

**Author's Note:**

> Je trouve que Chichi est vraiment mal-aimée, et pas uniquement du fandom, de l'auteur aussi. Ok, elle est une mégère par moment, mais sérieux, vous le seriez pas à sa place ? J'ai donc voulu rendre ses lettres de noblesse à cette dame que j'adore, en donnant mon point de vue sur son évolution. Je suis restée volontairement élusive sur certains passages, puisqu'ils sont dans le manga. Vous devriez comprendre facilement à quoi je fais référence.
> 
> Laissez un commentaire à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir !
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chichi savait bien que sa vie ne serait pas un conte de fées.

Elle avait épousé un homme qui ne songeait qu’à se battre et à manger, un jeune garçon un peu trop naïf sur certains points, mais à l’instinct extrêmement développé sur d’autres, malheureusement pas les plus utiles. Elle avait donc du faire des concessions, et des efforts. Il était par exemple inconcevable que Goku vive en ville, il n’y aurait jamais été heureux. Ils étaient donc partis vivre en pleine campagne, à des centaines de kilomètres de toute zone habitée. Pour elle, qui avait grandi entourée de gens et d’amis, le choc fut brutal. La solitude la frappa de plein fouet. Les premiers jours, elle pleurait parfois, lors de longues balades dans la forêt alentour. Mais quand elle rentrait, toujours, Goku était là, un sourire sur les lèvres, les bras grand ouverts. Il savait, et il la consolait comme il le pouvait. Alors, elle avait décidé de s’endurcir, d’être la femme parfaite pour son mari. Après tout, c’est tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire, à présent. Elle avait donc séché ses larmes, et remonté ses manches.

Le quotidien s’installa vite. Goku chassait, pêchait, coupait du bois, et s’entraînait. Chichi faisait le ménage, la vaisselle, préparait à manger, et s’entraînait. C’était assez archaïque, comme répartition des tâches, mais l’un comme l’autre savait qu’un échange n’aurait rien amené de bon. Donc, avec le sourire, ils s’occupaient ainsi. Ils n’étaient pas vraiment un couple, au début. On ne peut pas être un couple en ne sachant rien de l’autre. Ils dormaient dans le même lit, simplement allongé l’un à côté de l’autre. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qu’ils auraient du faire, mais s’il ne voulait pas, elle ne se voyait pas le forcer. Et elle n’avait aucune envie non plus de le lui expliquer. C’était beaucoup trop gênant à imaginer.

Les jours s’écoulaient paisiblement, quand Goku fut appelé un matin par Dieu. Il se rendit donc séance tenante au Sanctuaire divin, la laissant seule quelques jours. Ce fut la première fois qu’elle se retrouva véritablement livrée à elle-même, et la sensation fut détestable. Son mari n’était pas le plus aimant des hommes, mais il était toujours là pour elle, et son absence lui pesa horriblement. Si bien que, quand il rentra au bout d’une semaine, elle se jeta à son cou. Et, geste totalement inattendu, il la serra contre lui en retour, avec force et tendresse. 

Dire qu’elle était surprise eût été un bel euphémisme. Mais elle n’allait pas s’en plaindre, bien au contraire. Elle savoura cette proximité, si rare entre eux, avec le sourire. Quand il la souleva dans ses bras pour la ramener à l’intérieur, elle se laissa faire aussi. Elle souleva juste un sourcil, quand ils passèrent la porte de la chambre à coucher. Cependant, elle ne put retenir un frisson d’appréhension, quand elle vit le regard que Goku lui lança, alors qu’il l’allongeait sur le lit.

Elle n’avait jamais vu de tels yeux chez son mari. Une fièvre inconnue y brûlait, puissante, irrésistible. Elle ne l’identifia qu’à l’instant où il l’embrassa avec ferveur et urgence. Le désir. Goku la désirait, enfin, et elle sentit sa propre fièvre s’embraser à son tour. Ils furent d’abord un peu maladroits, mais l’instinct prit très vite le dessus, et tandis que la nuit s’écoulait, ils connurent le bonheur d’être réellement unis l’un à l’autre, par le corps, et par le cœur.

Un peu curieuse quand même, Chichi demanda des explications à son mari, sur l’oreiller. Il lui expliqua que si Dieu l’avait convoqué, c’était parce qu’il veillait sur lui de loin, et qu’il avait voulu donner un coup de main, sinon ils n’allaient jamais s’en sortir. Elle éprouva un curieux mélange de gène et de reconnaissance envers la vieille divinité, et souffla un remerciement du bout des lèvres, les joues rouges. La gratitude fut néanmoins ce qui l’emporta sur le reste, quand Goku s’étendit à nouveau sur elle, un sourire de garnement sur le visage. 

Elle fut vite enceinte, pour sa plus grande joie, mais également celle de Goku, qui pour le coup se démena à sa place. Quand son ventre commença à grossir, elle n’eut plus besoin de rien faire, il s’occupait de tout. Cela la ravissait, mais il était tellement attentionné avec elle que parfois, ça lui faisait peur. Elle n’osait imaginer sa réaction, s’il lui arrivait quelque chose. Qu’il puisse être malheureux par sa faute était sa hantise. Elle prit donc la résolution de ne plus se battre ni s’entraîner, hormis le strict minimum, et elle comptait bien que son enfant suive le même chemin. 

Elle ne l’expliqua pas à son mari. Elle était persuadée qu’il ne comprendrait pas, tenterait de la faire changer d’avis, lui jurerait qu’il pourrait les protéger, quoi qu’il arrive. Mais Chichi connaissait bien son époux, peut-être même mieux que lui-même. Il était un aimant à combat, parce qu’il était fort, ou parce qu’il adorait se battre, sans doute les deux. Pour l’instant, ils étaient en paix, mais cela ne durerait sûrement pas. Et si, à ce moment-là, Goku devait se battre, il était préférable qu’il puisse le faire l’esprit tranquille. Sa femme et son enfant seraient à la maison, loin du danger. 

Chichi tint parole, sa détermination d’autant plus renforcée qu’à la naissance de son fils, Goku, fou de joie et solennel à la fois, avait fait vœu de toujours veiller sur eux, de ne jamais laisser rien ni personne leur faire du mal. Son cœur avait bondi. Il tiendrait sa promesse, c’était l’évidence même. Et sur un champ de bataille, ça pourrait lui coûter la vie. Jamais elle ne pourrait l’accepter.

Donc, quand elle avait été en état de bouger à nouveau, elle avait repris ses tâches habituelles, mais en lieu et place de s’entraîner, elle s’occupait de Gohan. Sa vie était assez physique pour qu’elle puisse garder sa forme et sa vitalité au quotidien, mais elle ne pratiqua plus les arts martiaux. Goku le vit bien, mais quand il la questionna, elle se contenta de répondre qu’elle n’avait plus le temps. Elle était une mère, maintenant. Il n’avait rien ajouté, même si elle avait remarqué la petite moue désapprobatrice de son époux. Qu’importe. Pour le garder du danger, elle acceptait de devenir faible. 

En revanche, elle dut lutter, quand il fut question de Gohan. Son fils était studieux, et elle en profita pour le pousser dans une voie à l’opposé des arts martiaux, ce que son père n’apprécia pas. Il voulait former le petit garçon, le rendre aussi fort que lui. Ce qu’elle refusait. Ce combat de volonté entre eux fut leur première vraie dispute, mais elle était déterminée à ne rien lâcher. Il céda pour cette fois. Ce fut sa seule victoire.

Par la suite, elle ne connut que la défaite.

Goku la quitta. Gohan apprit à se battre. Les deux partirent au combat, la laissant seule. Ils revinrent avec Piccolo, qui resta sous son toit pour entraîner toujours plus son fils, en vue d’une énième bataille, dont un seul revint, cette fois. 

En écoutant le récit de son garçon, Chichi sut qu’elle avait vu juste, bien des années auparavant, mais qu’elle avait eu tort aussi. Goku était mort pour protéger son fils. Comme contre Radditz, ou contre Freezer. Et rester passif n’était pas la solution, visiblement. Si Gohan avait appris à se battre dès le départ, s’il avait appris à contrôler son pouvoir, il aurait su se défendre. Il n’aurait pas cédé à la vanité. Et son père ne serait pas mort. 

Chichi portait donc une part de la responsabilité de la mort de son mari. Ce poids sur ces épaules, elle l’accepta comme elle put, et s’en servit pour garder les idées claires. Elle avait fait une erreur avec son premier enfant, elle ne commettrait pas la même avec son deuxième. Quand Goten naquit, avec la même bouille que son père, elle sut qu’elle en ferait un guerrier. Elle l’entraîna donc, malgré son jeune âge. Chaque fois qu’elle doutait, qu’elle sentait la peur de le voir blessé la saisir, elle puisait dans la douleur de l’absence de son époux la force de dépasser ses appréhensions.

Gohan étudiait, Goten grandissait, et tout semblait aller bien. Mais Chichi se sentait seule, si seule par moment. Être veuve, surtout si jeune, était tout sauf évident. Elle souriait devant ses enfants, et pleurait dans sa chambre. Il y eut juste quelques soirs, dans le noir, où elle eut l’illusion d’une présence chaleureuse à ses côtés. Le jour dissipait le mirage, mais elle y avait suffisamment puisé de réconfort pour continuer à sourire. La vie continuait.

Elle vécut comme un véritable ouragan le passage de Boo sur Terre. Tour à tour au comble de la joie, puis dans les tréfonds de la douleur, elle dut voir les trois hommes de sa vie revenir, partir, se battre, vaincre ou perdre, souffrir ou se réjouir… et elle rester à l’écart. C’était si douloureux. Ce fut à ce seul instant qu’elle regretta son ancienne résolution. Si elle n’avait pas arrêté l’entraînement, si elle n’avait cessé d’évoluer, elle aurait peut-être pu se battre à leurs côtés. Les aider, d’une façon ou d’une autre. La culpabilité la rongea.

Alors, quand tout fut fini, quand Goku revint définitivement à ses côtés, elle lui raconta tout. Sa décision, ses raisons, les conséquences. Tout. Elle s’attendait à un jugement sévère, voire dégoûté. Aussi fut-elle très surprise quand elle se retrouva plaquée contre un torse dur et chaud, enlacée par deux bras musclés. Et, comme des années auparavant, elle savoura ce simple geste. En revanche, les mots que prononça son mari la pétrifièrent.

« J’ai toujours cru que c’était mon rôle de tout donner pour vous protéger… mais en fait, tu es celle qui a toujours veillé sur nous en te sacrifiant, n’est-ce pas ? Depuis si longtemps, sans faiblir… Tu es la femme la plus admirable que j’ai pu rencontrer. Je t’aime, Chichi. »

Elle sentit ses joues être inondées de larmes, mais elle souriait malgré tout. Elle se sentit enfin en paix. 

FIN


	2. Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point de vue de Goku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la même histoire, mais juste d'un autre point de vue. Les scènes sont donc les mêmes. Je trouvais ça intéressant, même si ce fut un challenge à écrire. Goku est beaucoup moins simple à rendre sur papier, étonnement !
> 
> Laissez un commentaire à la fin, ça fait plaisir !
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Goku n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa vie.

Sa seule ambition était d’être fort, et de bien manger. Vivre au jour le jour et s’entraîner, sans se poser de questions, en voyant ses amis de temps en temps. Or, le voilà marié, avec une femme à charge. Il ne savait pas trop en quoi ça allait changer sa vie, et il était déjà inquiet de devoir se soucier de plein de soucis d’adulte… mais non. Son beau-père leur avait gentiment acheté une maison en pleine campagne, loin des tumultes de la ville. Comme il n’y avait aucun commerce, il devait chasser et pêcher, mais il avait l’habitude. Chichi s’occupait de tout dans la maison, et il avait tout le temps du monde pour s’entraîner. C’était comme s’il était de retour chez son grand-père ! C’était parfait !

Pour lui, seulement. Bien qu’elle fasse tout pour le cacher, Goku avait remarqué, dès la première fois, que quand Chichi partait se promener en forêt, à son retour ses joues sentaient le sel, et ses yeux étaient un peu rouges. Sur le coup, son premier réflexe fut de se précipiter vers elle et de vérifier que tout allait bien, mais il se retint au dernier moment en constatant le port altier de sa femme. Elle n’avait pas été agressée, elle était allée se cacher pour pleurer. La question était, pourquoi ? Il avait réfléchi, regardé son environnement, et avait compris. Pour elle, une ville animée et des gens affairés partout, c’était normal. Le silence et le désert qui l’entouraient de toute part devaient lui peser affreusement. Or, il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Mais le fait d’être impuissant devant ces larmes lui tordit le cœur. Alors, la seconde fois que ça se produisit, il alla à sa rencontre et lui ouvrit les bras. C’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour elle, mais à voir son sourire soulagé, c’était la bonne réponse. Et ça lui fit du bien, à lui aussi, de voir qu’il lui avait été utile.

Après quelques jours, ces balades cessèrent. Elle ne pleura plus. Et il en était bien content. Il la préférait heureuse. Une routine prit place entre eux, qui lui plaisait par son aspect simple, et tout allait bien. La seule ombre au tableau était cette chaleur étrange dans son ventre, qui montait quand il la regardait un peu trop, ou quand elle le touchait par inadvertance dans leur lit. Il ne savait pas ce que c’était, mais ça lui faisait des crispations dans l’estomac. Ce n’était pas agréable, et il aurait voulu que cela cesse.

Quand il reçut un message de Dieu lui demandant de le rejoindre, il prit Kinto-Un et fit le trajet en trois jours. Et il fut le premier surpris de voir à quel point il se sentait seul, le soir venu. Goku s’était habitué à la forme menue qui se blottissait contre lui dans la nuit, et son absence lui crispa encore plus l’estomac. Il était de mauvaise humeur, et il n’y comprenait rien, mais il espérait que le Tout-Puissant pourrait l’aider. Une fois arrivé, celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et lui expliqua, en des termes simples, clairs et précis, tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur un couple, et sur la manière de faire des bébés. Ce furent des heures extrêmement traumatisantes, et le guerrier pria pour ne plus jamais vivre ça.

Quand il fit le chemin inverse, il pensa à sa femme, en prenant en compte ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Faire ça à Chichi le laissait perplexe, et un peu nauséeux, mais si c’était naturel… Invoquer son image devant ses yeux déclencha quelque chose de bizarre, en lui. Son cœur battit plus vite, son ventre chauffa de façon alarmante, et il fut pris d’une violente envie de la voir, de sentir à nouveau son corps contre lui. Ça le frappa comme la foudre. Elle lui manquait. Affreusement. Son sourire, sa gentillesse, son attention, ses repas toujours prêts, sa chaleur… Il accéléra brusquement son nuage. 

Quand Goku se posa devant la maison, il eut à peine le temps de regarder Chichi, qu’elle lui sauta au cou. Le vide en lui fut comblé immédiatement, mais fut aussi sec remplacé par un appétit vorace. Et pour une fois, ce ne fut pas pour de la nourriture. Il voulait la voir, la toucher, se gorger d’elle et de son odeur jusqu’à plus soif. Et ce fut précisément ce qu’il fit.

Il ne pouvait pas se définir comme amoureux, parce qu’il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette notion. Il savait juste qu’il ne laisserait jamais personne d’autre la toucher, et qu’il ferait tout pour qu’elle continue à sourire. Et se fit aussi mentalement la note de ne pas laisser Kame-Sennin l’approcher sans qu’il soit présent. Sait-on jamais. 

Quand elle lui annonça qu’elle attendait un enfant, il se sentit à la fois immensément heureux, et horriblement inquiet. Comment on s’occupait d’un bébé ? Est-ce qu’il serait un bon père ? Est-ce que le petit allait l’aimer ? Le ventre de Chichi s’arrondit de mois en mois, et il souriait toujours plus, malgré son angoisse à chaque nausée matinale. Elle avait beau lui assurer que c’était normal, il lui frottait le dos à chaque fois, avant de l’inspecter de partout. Il remarqua vite qu’elle se fatiguait de plus en plus souvent, et s’imposa dans les tâches qui normalement étaient réservées à sa femme. Sa récompense pour son travail, il la prenait en calant son oreille sur son ventre arrondi, et en écoutant battre le petit cœur à l’intérieur. 

Gyumao ramena une sage-femme au bout de neuf mois, et il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Mais quelques jours plus tard, il eut l’explication. Entendre sa femme hurler de douleur et être impuissant à l’aider fut un supplice. Il ne pouvait que lui tenir la main et l’encourager. Cependant, toute sa frustration fut balayée quand il eut son fils dans les bras. Ce qu’il ressentit fut indescriptible. Tandis qu’elle berçait leur enfant, il fut submergé de bonheur par cette vision, et il fit vœu de toujours veiller sur eux, et de ne jamais laisser rien ni personne leur faire du mal. Et il comptait bien s’y tenir.

Goku remarqua bientôt que Chichi ne s’entraînait plus. Pourtant, maintenant qu’elle était de nouveau comme avant, elle pouvait reprendre ses exercices. Elle allait perdre ses réflexes, si ça continuait. Elle répondit à sa question en évoquant son devoir de mère. Il comprenait, mais ça ne le rassurait pas. Elle allait devenir vulnérable. Mais qu’importe, il lui suffirait de la protéger deux fois plus. 

Les années passèrent, et il évoqua l’idée de former Gohan. Il se vit offrir un refus net. Il insista encore, persuadé du potentiel de son garçon, mais sa femme ne céda pas. Son fils serait un savant et pas une brute, point final. Il battit en retraite pour un temps, persuadé d’avoir gain de cause un jour ou l’autre.

Puis il fit la connaissance de son demi-frère. Ce fut le début de nombreux combats, tous plus acharnés les uns que les autres. Il mourut, plus d’une fois. Mais à chaque fois, ses pensées allaient à sa femme et son fils. Il ne pouvait que prier pour qu’ils aillent bien en son absence. Il se battait pour eux, pour leur avenir. 

Depuis l’au-delà, il ne pouvait voir de l’autre côté, il n’avait donc aucune idée de ce qu’il s’y passait. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est que parfois, il percevait un appel triste, qui lui perçait le cœur. Chichi était en peine, elle l’appelait, et il ne pouvait la rejoindre. Dans ces moments-là, il concentrait son Ki, et pensait à elle, tentant de lui envoyer toute son affection et sa force. C’étaient les seules occasions où il regrettait réellement son choix, où il était prêt à demander à ses amis de le ramener à la vie. Mais il se ressaisissait toujours. Il avait pris cette décision pour la garder saine et sauve, il n’allait pas faire machine arrière.

Une seule fois, Goku se permit une sortie. Il avait bien trop envie de revoir sa femme et son fils. Mais bien sûr, il entraîna les ennuis avec lui. Un nouveau cycle de combat s’ensuivit, qui eut pour conséquence la mort de ses amis, et pire encore, de sa femme. Prendre sur lui et rester calme lui demanda un effort incommensurable. Mais heureusement, tout rentra dans l’ordre. Et il se paya même le luxe de revenir à la vie.

Cependant, une fois chez lui, il constata que Chichi n’allait pas bien. Ça l’intrigua, mais avant qu’il eût pu l’interroger, elle déballa tout. Et la lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit. Ce refus de se battre, ce changement de personnalité drastique, puis ce nouveau revirement pour faire de Goten un combattant accompli… Et ce, tout en étant une mère et une épouse digne de ces noms. Elle ne s’était souciée que d’eux, et de leur bonheur. Il fut envahi par une immense fierté, et tout son amour pour ce brin de femme, si menue, mais si forte et aimante. Goku la prit dans ses bras en prenant bien garde de ne pas la blesser, et lui souffla à l’oreille :

« J’ai toujours cru que c’était mon rôle de tout donner pour vous protéger… mais en fait, tu es celle qui a toujours veillé sur nous en te sacrifiant, n’est-ce pas ? Depuis si longtemps, sans faiblir… Tu es la femme la plus admirable que j’ai pu rencontrer. Je t’aime, Chichi. »

Et il en pensait chaque mot.

FIN


End file.
